


Courage breeds Recklessness

by JaySpace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, How Do I Tag, I mean, anyway, i will just update the tags when we get to the point, no ships for now, sbi isnt family, they can flirt but like it isnt the focus, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySpace/pseuds/JaySpace
Summary: After months relaxing, The King required their meeting in a strange time. But what can they do besides help an old friend in need, right?So Phil, Techno and Ranboo leave their quiet and white peace to see what's going on, maybe meeting other people, who knows?
Kudos: 13





	Courage breeds Recklessness

**Author's Note:**

> I really dont know what im doing, its my first work and i still dont know how shit works. Have a nice uh- day or something  
> I might update one day, no idea, but i will love feedback <3 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :D

"Where was I going again? Oh right, finding a way to save things." He says, surrounded by a world of reds, who knows if they are from blood or from flowers, I'm sure he does, or did. 

———————————————

"Techno, where are you going?" The man in green said, I can't actually see if he is in green. I can only see red but last time I remember it was green, so lets say it was green. "It's 2 am."

"Phil, do you like the colour red?" The pink haired man asked, but again, i can't see if it's actually pink but let's continue. "It's filling the world, Phil, I can't see anything."

"It's just today, mate, calm down. The voices will eventually be more subtle." He says, reassuring that the red in the late night sky was nothing but a special day to those who worshiped one of the many gods. "Lets go to bed, shall we? I can tuck you in."

"I'm not a kid." Techno huffs, walking away from the door to his room. Phil giggles, of course he isn't, still the old days were a lovable memory. Something to treasure, in the prime of its days. 

"Whatever you say-" 

TRUM 

In that snowy biome, a place that would never see thunder, had one. Both men that were awake flinched, immediately looking out the window. 

In that red day, in that red night, there was a red figure, in the eyes of the one named Blade, it was an immediate threat to his long time friend's only life. As he jumped out off the window, too fast for Phil to try and stop him. 

"Techno! Wait!" He said, uselessly, as the piglin hybrid rushed the entity with his sword in his right hand. His posture was perfect and his senses as high as they normally could. Even though the creature missed the attack, by just disappearing and appearing further away from the pink haired man. 

Impressed but not stunned, Techno got in his position again ready to attack. Seeing the figure was just standing, he got so fast near the creature – after learning its movements – that the only thing it could do was dodge the attacks. The two beings were in a very non-human speed, by attacking and dodging, the two that could match each other's movements, though the mysterious entity hasn't yet moved its hands.

When Techno discovered that blindly hitting was useless, he stopped, backing away next to his friend, which was already outside the house with his own sword in hands. 

"Who are you?" Phil calmly asked, as the figure just walked to them slowly, step by step, making that night tense in the skies of red. The snow below their feet was also red, as it reflected the red light in the night sky. 

"Mhn" It says, not being actual words, but it was probably because of the layers of clothes it wore, old looking clothes, maybe most of it torn apart. As it took the hoodie off, it had just another one above its head but it was easier to see its face. It was dark but it seemed it was a round face, with two unknown letters on it. It was too red to understand, but its hands were patched up, no skin showing. "The king will like to see you soon, I would say."

"King?" Phil asked again, stopping Techno from attacking it with only one signal, because whoever it was, it wasn't being violent. 

"King Eret, their majesty's guards would be here in 2–3 days, I would say." It said. 

"Isn't their kingdom really far south?" Techno said, saying without thinking, even though Phil wouldn't complain, he needed more time and to be cautious.

"Indeed it is, but they would be coming from southwest, I would say." It said.

"Tell me, why would you say?" Phil tried, it didn't look like an informant, it didn't move its mouth to speak and it didn't seem armed. 

"Angel of Death Philza, Blood God Technoblade, you aren't in any danger, do not fear. But it will be a problem if you were to decline Majesty's request, as it could anger the guards, as they aren't disciplined enough, as they aren't their best men. Even though you are not sure i am deceiving you, I am sure the skies will finally turn blue, I would say." Through it all, the figure walked a few more blocks towards them, making the two men back a few blocks away. 

"Back off." Techno said, already in position to attack. 

"Techno, wait, I think i know what it's talking about." Phil said, looking again at the figure. "When?" 

"In the next colourful moon, I would say." It said, as it vanished with a loud thunder, only to announce its leave. 

Phil sighed, going back to their house, as Techno followed, confused. "Hey Techno, we are going to the main kingdom here in a few days, do you think Ranboo would like to come with us?"

"I guess?" 

———————————————

"Hey! You can't just knock on Mr Blade's door!" 

"Does it really matter?"

"Oh shut up, how are we going to te them-"

"Can't you guards be more quiet?" A low risky voice spoke, from the house, in his nice and known outfit, with his gold jewellery and its shiny crown. All of them flinched, shutting their mouths in the powerful presence.

"Oh, come on, Techno, don't be mean." A voice from inside the house spoke too, calming the fast hearts of the men outside the house. "Are you here in the name of the King?" 

"W-we are! King Eret asks your presence in their kingdom." One of them says, clearly shocked by him knowing their arrival, but again remembering it was the wise Philza they were going to inform, of course he knew. "I would like to ask you to follow us."

"Ranboo! They are here already!" Techno yelled at the back of his house, yearning a faint 'Okay!' back. As Phil calmly walked to them, with a sweet and positive aura around him, asking. "Wouldn't the way back be more than 20 days?" 

"It would! But their highness didn't have a way back route so probably one of our mages will be able to teleport us to the kingdom." One of the guards said, happily. 

"You fool, none of your mages can do that, not this distance from your kingdom, it's too far and impossible for your type of people." Techno said, already with the tall man besides him, smiling happily because he had a little gown looking like Techno's over his suit to show that he was with the other two.

"Techno, don't be harsh. He is right, but I know how Eret thinks so teleporting us there will be my trouble." He said, sighing and gesturing for both Techno, Ranboo and the guards to come closer. As making his staff appear with a little move of hands, he looked at Ranboo. "Could you help me here?" 

"Uh, l-last time i did that it failed so, uh…, uh." Ranboo whispered, there were people who he wasn't familiar with next to him so it wouldn't help either.

"Come on, you can do it! I know if Eret is planning a meeting with us it also means that the Satyr descendant will be there." Phil says, clearly boosting Ranboo's determination.

"Okay." He says, starting to glow purple and then the purple particles moving itselves to Phil's hand that directs it to the staff. Then the blonde says some words and poof, they are a little far away from the kingdom's big walls. The guards, quite startled by the magic, just took off their cloaks as the weather was much nicer and the sky was more blue and clear of clouds.

"We'll lead you to the castle, please follow us." One of them said, politely. Getting close to the walls, one of the guards talked to the other one guarding the entrance, letting them pass with a scared face.

As they entered the walls, the normal sound of people talking and walking, the normal sound of the bards playing music or the kids playing games, slowly started fading to the silence of only the sound of Techno's heel boots in shape of a pigfoot and the sound of Phil's getas – also known as japanese flip-flops – hitting the hard rock of the pavement. Under his nose up pig mask, Techno grinned. Behind all of them was Ranboo, with his posture curved by all the looks they were giving the three of them, but gladly his shoes didn't make any sound so most of the focus was on the two friends of his. 

At that point Phil had already put his staff away, having only his sword guarded on his side, the same to Techno. 

As they walked, only a fool would come up to them, a complete moron, a fucking dumb shitass person, a -1900 iq amoug us player- who am i kidding? In the distance, someone walking fast, by the silence of the places they walked was easy to spot the sound, but it suddenly stopped, only to hear a sound above. In top of the houses, running, jumped a well known warrior, with his axe ready to strike the piglin hybrid. Only to be blocked by Techno's own sword.

"Long time no see, Techno!" The guy said, totally attacking him friendly like, haha no intentions to kill but if Techno didn't pull his sword he would have died. The shocked guards, more shocked than everyone around, simply sighed and continued walking.

"Still energetic as always, Dream." He said, as the two pointed down his weapons, having the man just accompany them to the castle. "Did Captain Puffy suddenly come from the woods or did you jump off the ship?"

"I would have loved that we came from the forest but I just jumped off the ship." He said, laughing. His clothes were a lot pirate-like, but also with class, implying that he was with a respectable crew of sailors.

As they continued walking, the people were no longer so tense, as the tension was being waved off by Dream and Phil's stealthy magic. Still staring at them but continuing their music and talks. 

As they reached the castle door, the guards that were guiding them walked away, not even walking near the castle. So Phil knocked on the door, to be answered a few seconds later by a cat, a kitty cat, obviously a hybrid cat. 

"Hi Ant!" Dream said, next to Techno before the other could say anything.

"So you ran off again? Anyways, welcome to Eret's castle, as I know you already know everything here feel free to walk wherever, but i recommend going to meet Eret in the Throne Room first." He said, letting them in and closing the huge door behind them easily, which would at least height 30 men. 

"Dream!" Someone yelled from the back, as they started walking, they could see from another entrance, what was more like a nether portal, a fiery boy waving his hand and running towards the group, being followed but on a slower pace a demon and a diamond golem hybrid. 

"George!" Dream yelled back, joking because the man calling his name was obviously not George, but he called anyway, looking up and seeing someone jumping off the stairs to the green man's arms. "I didn't think you would actually come if i asked."

"As if we didn't plan this trick on Sapnap the last time you were here." The boy with glasses said, getting off the other's arm and going right to their other best friend. 

As they were talking in the middle of the ball room, Techno, Phil and Ranboo a little behind them, other people came to their encounter. 

"Captain Puffy." The old man said, greeting the other adventurer. 

"No need for formalities, Phil." The woman said, taking off her pirate hat for a few seconds before putting it again. Since the old people were starting an old conversation, Ranboo decided to look for his friend along the castle walls, if he had come yet, and Techno silently walked up to Sapnap's parent, BadBoyHalo who was also talking to his best friend and personal guard Skeppy. 

"Techno!" The two said at the same time, cheerful to meet him here.

"Hallo." The other awkwardly said, only to be answered with a few giggles from Skeppy who was instantly hit by Bad.

"If you're here to ask how they're doing, let me tell you, perfectly fine. Your brother just joined the training to be a nether warrior last week and he is doing really good." The demon said with his big and glowing white smile. 

"Thank you." Again the pig awkwardly said, then curving himself and going back, next to Phil. 

As more people joined the ball room, also known as the Throne Room, which Eret still wasn't in their throne, the more crowded it was, until AntFrost arrived with Eret and another man behind them. The room went silent, as Eret walked to the throne, people bowed in all different types of ways but everyone did so, as Eret sat in the throne and opened their eyes everyone suddenly sat around a long table created with magic. Ranboo startled a little, he was in another room and magic teleported him here next to Techno and Phil, but seeing everyone was calm about it then he didn't mind. In the large table, only one chair was free, as everyone was distributed by their kingdom side of the table, this one was on the right to the King.

"Thank you all for coming. I apologise in advance for not warning most of you of this meeting, I know normally our meetings are always in the First Blossom of Summer but this time we had no time. I also apologise to the Northern for not warning sooner, as you were only actually invited today but it seems that your knowledge was far beyond as always. Also another apology to the Nether for having a meeting in one of our coolest times." They said, with their eyes bright white, even though no one could see what the eyes were looking at, everyone knew that they were just full of kindness. "In the empty chair will be one of us, a new one, please sit Foolish, so we could start." 

As he said, by Antfrost was a man, a brown haired man with goggles just on top of his head, he wore all types of golds and clothes that were for high temperature places, he had many jewellery, maybe more than any of other, but the jewels were only gold and emeralds. He had a sharp shark tooth as a necklace and shark skin was one of his clothes materials. He sat in the chair, with bright green eyes.

"Greetings." He said, looking at the King so they could continue. 

"This is Foolish, a god, God of The Undying, guardian of the Temples of Undying surrounding our world. He reached out to me 30 full moons ago, saying he needed help because he might have found a threat." Eret said, making the table look with some more respect at the man, even though no one doubted Eret's choice it didn't mean they would trust everyone, but once the room understood who they were talking with, Foolish could talk.

"In one of our Temples, in the desert of east, there was a raid. Not a common raid from adventurers, one person came to the temple grabbed all totems of undying there and left, didn't kill any of ours nor destroyed the place, they vanished in the moment they had everything, leaving diamonds, gold and emeralds behind like they were nothing. A few moons later, in our main temple arrived a package, as I opened it, there were all of the totems of undying broken, not only smashed but also with a curse that made the magic in it useless." 

"Any thoughts on it, Phil?" Eret asked the wisest man in the room, at least from that topic, as they saw him thinking before answering.

"I already raided more than 50 temples of undying." He said, no emotions in it, not a single feeling of guilt in the words. "Normally the ones guarding the temples that can be raided are the ones who you can grab the totem when they die, but not everyone has one, so how would they know every single spot that has the totems just to break them?" 

"Phil, was it?" The god asked, before being interrupted by a hand, Eret's hand so they could speak.

"I forgot to introduce you all to Foolish, my apologies, but i would appreciate it if everyone did that for him, Foolish is from the most deserted deserts so maybe many of you would be unknown." They said, smiling softly, looking at the man that was talking before. "Phil, could you and your friends start?"

"Of course. I'm Philza, known by many as Angel of Death, my knowledge is not limited and I have lived more than centuries. I'm from the Northern way, I'm not a leader of an empire or a country, being there only to live in peace." Phil said, in a calm voice that could mistake many for kindness and not magic, even though he was a kind man, the ones that suffered by his hands would never come back to tell otherwise.

"TechnoBlade, known as the Blood God even though i'm not an actual god, so Blood King it is. I do not have a kingdom either, living with Phil in the north." 

"I'm Ranboo, I do not have any stories to tell or tale to be remembered of, just me." On Ranboo's side was the Forest king and his descendant, or his best friend, that was holding his hand the entire time to help so the tall man would not feel afraid.

"My name is Tubbo, next leader of all animal and forest kind, do not be afraid of any creature in the forest, unless they attack you first, only then you can take their life." Radiating positivity, even his words didn't seem that bad.

"Im Jonathan Schlatt, only call me Schlatt, King of the Forest or whatever, my patience is shit and if it ends too soon, even in daylight i will drown myself in those human types of liquids, so i would like not to be fucking pissed." The man said, he was in a suit and his horns were totally as curved and his temper, not many respected him but when he needed to work his strategies were foolproof. Also, in the table a "Language" whisper was heard, and we know from who.

"Quackity, my work here is just not to get Schlatt angry and I did my job right 50 percent of the time so no need to worry." The little duck said, another hybrid of course, but he had little duck wings and that was cute so whatever.

To his side was a captain, pirate like clothes but still a creature of the woods. "I'm Captain Puffy, not owner of any land unless it's the ocean we conquer, we deliver people, messages and resources from land to land not leaving any island in need behind." 

"I'm Dream, surprisingly the only ‘sane’ human here, but that is no reason for me to be less of a threat- OW!" He said, as being smacked by the one on his side, his motherly captain.

"I already said no mask and be kind, duckling." 

"Yeah, yeah." He said, taking off his mask, only to be shown some not proud scars and his dirty green eyes. "I'm not completely devoted to our crew, I'm a warrior amongst warriors, currently helping with the ship." 

"Im Sam, the cartographer of the ship." The masked man simply said, even though he had a crown, it didn't look like an object of authority and more like an accessory. 

“My name is Badboyhalo, I am King of all Netherborns. This is Skeppy, my personal guard and Leader of all warriors of the Nether, but not the strongest warrior of ours.” The demon happily said, even if he was telling the truth, the diamond man beside him couldn't not get mad about how he introduced him. “On my left is Sapnap, Prince of The Nether, being also a Netherborn so our people would feel more safe.”

“Wilbur Soot, I’m a human, a traveler I would say, and my purpose in this alliance is to bring peace and news between this kingdom and every little village next to this land, so they can all be free.” Wilbur, maybe a wise man, someone who believes in independence and freedom, a loving and caring man. In that table, only 2 people knew his little secret, but in general it was 3. Well, I'm not included in the people and I don't wanna be a snitch so I'm not gonna tell ya. 

"I'm George, Prince of Fairies. Our kingdom is hidden away from everyone, also known as places that aren't found, but with this alliance we fairies provide our magic to help the farmlands grow." 

“Thank you, you may continue, Foolish.”. 

“As I was saying, the single being raided more than 20 temples across the desert like that and all we got were these cursed totems back. I would appreciate it if you, Philza, could tell me if you know any enchantment or curse like this.” The god said, making one totem appear in the middle of the table, then making it float to the winged old man. As he looked at it, Schlatt also seemed like analysing from distance, looking like he found something.

“Any thoughts, Schlatt?” Prince George asked, noticing sooner than anyone his interest.

“It looks like a used totem, the emeralds in the eyes are darker than a normal totem but when a totem is used it vanishes.”

“The language in this enchantment was used by gods when I was a kid, if I remember right.” The man said, moving the object to the older person on the table, Bad.

“Indeed, you’re right Phil. It's the older language, before enchantments were created, but it also could be a new language of enchantments.”

“A new language?” The king asked.

“Yes, I can see multiple similarities to the old enchantment language but also a base in the current language.” As he rotates the object, then looking around trying to find something.”Karl would understand this better than any of us though..-” 

“The kid? Aren't you two a lot older?” The Captain asks, not understanding nothing about magic, i mean, i wouldn't blame her, she's the captain of a ship and not a nerd full of knowledge.

“Yes but we’re not focused on any of this type of knowledge.” Schlatt answered annoyed by how stupid she was, shortly after saying that, the duck on his side whispered something in his ear as he gained a grin in his face, the goat man silently chuckeled and then kept his normal face. I said Quackity was good at his job.

“Who is this ‘Karl’?” Foolish asks.

“He isn't part of this alliance but last meeting he was present here about another matter and I offered that he could stay in the castle to complete his research.” Eret answers, then slightly calls AntFrost to their side, who does as he was asked. “Could you bring us Karl, please?”

“I would if I could, your majesty, but Karl left his room 4 days ago to find some ingredient and hasn't arrived yet.” 

"I completely forgot since I started preparing this meeting with Foolish. Do you have any idea where he could have been to?" They sighed, being King of course wasn't easy, but forgetting about a guest, that was just irresponsible.

“Karl did not say where he was going or what he was preparing, your majesty.” 

“It isn’t a bother, when he comes back we can talk. Apart from that, Foolish, do you have another totem with you?” Phil asks.

“I do, yes.” He says, making another totem appear right in front of Phil. "Why would you need it"? 

"To find its source." Philza replied, getting up and standing close to the table with the totem in hands. "After this I will need someone's knowledge to help, anyone be willing to share?"

"Why do you think we are here old man?" The man who was quiet the entire time said, Sapnap if you will, instantly getting smacked by his dad but we don't talk about that. 

"That 's true." The pig sitting by the now empty chair said, not minding the rudeness but answering before Phil could lose his concentration. 

As the silence prevailed, little points of light started gathering around his gentle hands from every direction. Some with multiple colours but most of it were just pure white. 

"There he goes again using my people power without consent." George whispered, of course he respected the man but sure he was using it too much. 

As the light filled the room, in his hands appeared a map, a magical map it seems, and the totem was still intact. Then Phil came again to the table and proceeded to show Techno the map.

"If it isn't rude to ask, what was that?" The little god raised an eyebrow, if he had one, it was curious how that magic seemed so caring and catastrophic at the same time.

"A locating magic, learned a long time ago, to find any time of thing I want to. From objects to races, unfortunately it needs the help of fairy powder, which is normally in the air near fairies. Thank you, Prince George." He smiles at the fairy prince, which was a hybrid of a fairy and a human, because he was not as small as a fairy, just to point out.

"That's why i am here, there is no need to thank me." George politely said back, not being honest of course, but there is no need to fight against allies and fighting Phil is more deadly than suicide at this point. Phil laughed at the fairy action, reading emotions is always easy for a man so old.

"Any idea where that is, Techno?" Captain Puffy asked, ignoring that tension over there on the table, straight to the matter.

"South, so we will need Wilbur Soot's help." Wilbur looked to the man that called his name with a smug smile on his face.

"Please, Mr. Blade, call me Wilbur. No need for long names, but could I see the map? Maybe I know somewhere close." Techno looked over his friend, that nodded, so of course he would believe Phil, handing the human the map.

"It isn't close to a desert, but it is in a plane biome, from my knowledge we would travel at least three months, maybe less." He looked at Phil expecting some kind of enchant that would make things easier, but unfortunately, it didn't seem like it.

"I cannot use teleportation magic to somewhere i don't know exactly its surroundings." 

"Then traveling it is." The King spoke, kindly smiling. "Do you mind going there to know what's happening?" 

"I would mind, but i'm sure my transportation can handle at least 4 people." Wilbur said, looking at the other two waiting for a response.

"I would like to bring myself, Techno and maybe Ranboo. He would be helpful on the way back." The King nodded, acknowledging the idea.

"Can we bring Tubbo too?" Ranboo whispered to the pink haired man on his side, trying not to panic because literally everyone heard him.

"Yeah! Can I go too?" The little boy exploded with happiness, it was an adventure after all.

"I guess we can bring Tubbo too, is it fine for you, Schlatt?" Phil asked.

"..." The man seemed to think about it, looking to his son and back at the table, maybe raising an eyebrow slightly. But being interrupted by a duck whispering another thing in his ear, making the goat sigh and look back at Phil. "Yea, sure, take care of him." 

"So we will be six? That's acceptable." 

"Then it's decided." Eret said.

"Six? I'm not going am I?" The god asked, concerned.

"Oh, no, not if you don't want to. I have a travelling companion that keeps me company in my travels, so we will be six." Wilbur corrected.

"And that is my cue to leave, we will leave next morning, how does that sound, Wilbur?" The old man asked, getting up and his movement being followed by both Ranboo and Techno.

"It seems completely fine, I will keep the map if you don't mind."

"Do as you want." Techno answered for Phil, leaving the throne room.


End file.
